Deia's Ring L'Anneau de la Déesse
by Diane Delistorn
Summary: Septième année pour les Maraudeurs. Une rentrée comme les autres, me direzvous... Sauf que leur aimable directeur, Sieur Albus Dumbledore, intervient pour intégrer une élève de 22 ans aux troisième année... Qui plus est, une moldue.
1. Prologue

Eh oui, encore une nouvelle fic reprenant le fascinant univers de notre déesse à tous, J.K. Rowling ! A noter que cette histoire-ci prendra place dans différentes époques (vous verrez bien, je ne vous en dis plus), et que peu de personnages de mon propre cru viendront se mêler à l'intrigue, pour une fois . Aussi donc, attendez-vous à retrouver vos héros favoris dans toute leur splendeur, même si je prendrai quelques libertés parfois avec certains…

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

L'Anneau de la Déesse – Prologue 

Bureau de Dumbledore. L'année scolaire venait de s'achever, et l'éminent professeur vaquait à ses occupations, lorsqu'il surprit une bien étrange activité au sein de l'un de ses tableaux :

« Albus !

Un problème ?

C'est à dire… Nous avons trouvé une jeune fille au Département des Mystères… »

Ni une ni deux, le sage homme usa d'un portoloin, arrivant bientôt au Ministère de la Magie. Pressant le pas, il rencontra alors deux jeunes Aurors qu'il avait eu comme élèves, et qui s'étaient à présent mariés, les Londubat :

« Franck ! Alice ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Comme vous avez dû l'apprendre, Albus, nous avons…

…trouvé une jeune personne au Département des Mystères ! Mais encore ?

Elle ne semble pas être de notre monde… ni faire usage de la magie…

Franck… Il y a plus préoccupant que cela ! A vrai dire, Albus, elle a été trouvée allongée, endormie, au pied de l'Arche… Nul n'a jamais su à quoi elle servait, et aujourd'hui nous trouvons non loin d'elle cette demoiselle…

C'est bien étrange, en effet… Puis-je la voir ?

Si nous vous avons prévenu, Albus, c'est que nous estimons que votre aide pourrait nous être précieuse… Venez ! »

Le vieil homme suivit les deux Aurors jusqu'à une petite salle close où patientait l'inconnue, entourée de plusieurs de leurs collègues. Entrant, il fut surpris de ne voir aucun étonnement dans l'attitude de l'étrangère, comme si cette dernière le connaissait déjà :

« Albus Dumbledore ?

C'est exact, jeune fille.

Bien. Pouvez-vous les convaincre de nous laisser seuls ? »

La remarque le fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle devait le connaître d'une façon ou d'une autre, au moins de réputation. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il resta un moment interdit face à cette demande, puis fit signe à la demi douzaine de gardes de sortir. Dès qu'ils furent en tête-à-tête, elle commença à se livrer :

« Merci, professeur Dumbledore. J'avais peur d'être arrivée trop tard mais, fort heureusement, vous êtes encore en vie…

Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de m'adresser ?

Mademoiselle Alyce Gilmore. Qui, en aucun cas, n'est mon véritable nom. Celui qui m'a vu naître s'est perdu quand j'ai acquis le pouvoir qui m'a permis de voyager jusqu'ici. Vous aurez probablement remarqué que je ne suis point anglaise non plus, du fait de mon accent qui doit être particulièrement désagréable… »

Le vieillard écoutait avec attention. Certes non, elle n'était pas britannique, et avait un accent purement français. Alors pourquoi cette demoiselle s'adressait-elle à lui :

« Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ? J'ai une sorte de _mission_ à accomplir, et pour l'accomplir au mieux, il me faudrait intégrer Poudlard durant une année scolaire entière… »

Le sage homme la regardait, sceptique. Elle n'avait pas la moindre trace de magie en elle, du moins pas de celles qu'il connaissait :

« En effet, je suis ce que vous appelez une moldue. La magie telle qu'elle existe en ce monde m'est inaccessible, car ne la connaissant pas, je ne sais en déterminer les fondements. Or, pour utiliser une force, je dois avant tout en connaître les lois, les mécanismes… Mais si vous acceptez ma proposition, j'œuvrerai pendant cette année d'étude à trouver des équivalences entre la magie que je pratique et celle qui a cours en ce monde…

Mais… n'êtes-vous pas un peu… âgée pour entreprendre des études ? A votre niveau, je ne saurais vous placer directement en septième année…

Cela importe peu. Il me semble que la rentrée est encore loin, et qu'il reste quelque temps que je pourrais employer à rattraper mon retard… Si vous me le permettez, bien entendu…

Eh bien… Pour ce qui est de certaines matières, vous pourrez aisément utiliser les ouvrages scolaires. En revanche, pour d'autres, il vous faudra passer à la pratique. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de baguette… »

Dumbledore sortit la sienne, la posant en évidence devant la jeune fille. Elle s'en saisit délicatement, l'observant d'un œil attentif, puis la reposa :

« Un catalyseur… Rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Il concentre la magie de l'utilisateur afin de délivrer la puissance nécessaire… Malheureusement, le bois est un élément trop fragile pour accueillir la puissance magique provenant de mon monde… Chez nous, nous utilisons les propriétés du cristal. Mais dès que je maîtriserai un peu mieux la magie de ce monde-ci, je me ferai une baguette de cristal… Cela sera sans doute plus approprié et plus discret.

Faites au moins l'effort d'essayer ! Qui sait, vous trouverez peut être votre bonheur… »

Affichant un sourire malicieux, le vieil homme lui expliqua brièvement les formalités qu'il avait à remplir, précisant qu'il reviendrait sous peu la sortir d'ici. En effet, quelques heures plus tard, le sage homme la libérait de sa prison et, sortant du Ministère, la conduisit directement au Chemin de Traverse…


	2. La Protégée de Dumbledore

L'Anneau de la Déesse – La protégée de Dumbledore

Premier jour à Poudlard, et déjà les quatre Gryffondor s'acharnaient sur leur victime préférée, un jeune Serpentard de leur promo surnommé amicalement Servilus par leurs bons soins. S'étalant par terre grâce à un croc-en-jambe, il fut aidé à se relever par une jeune femme, qu'il jugea être plus âgé que lui. Que faisait-elle à Poudlard ? Il l'ignorait. Sans doute était-elle la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce poste maudit qui changeait d'enseignant chaque année… Il l'observa cependant un instant, la voyant jeter un regard noir sur les quatre fuyards, fiers de leur forfait. Puis elle se tourna vers lui :

« - Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne en pitié. Ils se moquaient déjà assez de lui comme ça ; si en plus ils venaient ajouter à leurs insultes habituelles le fait de s'être fait secourir par une demoiselle, il ne saurait en supporter plus et savait qu'il risquait de perdre patience. Mais son renfrognement ne sembla pas surprendre la jeune fille, qui continua :

« - Je suis nouvelle ici… Tu te demandes sans doute qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard azuré croisa celui, sombre, du Serpentard, qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait fait pour deviner ses interrogations. Il se savait être déjà un bon occlumens, alors comment ? Il ne tarda pas à savoir :

« - Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais je suis très observatrice… Et tu me dévisageais depuis un moment déjà… »

Il sembla rassuré à cette parole, comme si un énorme poids venait de s'envoler… :

« - Je m'appelle Alyce. Alyce Gilmore. Tu dois être en septième année, non ?

- Oui. »

La réponse fut courte et sèche, mais bien qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il voulait écourter la discussion, elle reprit :

« - Moi, je vais devoir renter en troisième année… Je sais, c'est bizarre étant donné mon âge, mais avant cet été, je n'avais jamais pratiqué la magie… »

Du moins celle de ce monde, pensa fortement la demoiselle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns la regarda avec un certain intérêt, comme s'il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais apparemment, elle était de ces personnes qui arrivaient à être le plus souvent maîtres de leurs émotions. Une jeune femme à ne pas sous-estimer, songea-t-il en prenant la route du réfectoire, rejoignant la troupe des élèves qui commençait à s'y installer. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil se faufiler jusqu'au groupe des nouveaux arrivants, dirigé par le professeur McGonnagal, puis prit place à sa table, aux côtés de certains de ses camarades qu'il connaissait le mieux, sans en avoir fait des _amis_. Les sons lui parvenaient de par la porte entrouverte, mais le garde-chasse arriva, la fermant entièrement. Puis Dumbledore fit son apparition, déclamant quelque ennuyeux discours qui manqua d'assommer ses chers étudiants. Finalement, il captiva leur attention par quelques derniers mots :

« - Je dois aussi vous apprendre que cette année, nous accueillerons une élève étrangère qui, n'ayant que peu pratiqué la magie, sera intégrée aux troisième année, et ce malgré son âge avancé. Je vous prie de lui faire un accueil chaleureux ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, laissant passer les nouvelles têtes, tandis que McGonnagal se chargeait d'installer sur l'estrade un tabouret, surmonté du Choixpeau Magique. En tant que nouvelle élève, la demoiselle citée par leur directeur aurait à passer par cette épreuve. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor se plaça non loin de l'estrade, appelant les élèves tour à tour dès que l'objet magique eut fini son éternelle chanson, et commença par l'aînée :

« - Alyce Gilmore ! »

Elle s'avança dignement au milieu des élèves attablés et s'asseyant sur le siège qui lui était proposé, arborait un air des plus sereins. La directrice adjointe déposa sur sa tête le Choixpeau, attendant son verdict :

« - Hum… Cela me semble difficile à dire… Surtout que tu ne fais aucun effort pour me faciliter la tâche, jeune fille ! Comment ? Pas à Gryffondor ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre intention ! Tu n'as rien d'une Gryffondor ! Tu serais même plutôt Serpentard sur les bords… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui prédomine chez toi, et j'hésite encore… Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?

- Eh bien, Choixpeau, décides-toi vite ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre ta sentence… Ce n'est pas ainsi que je réussirai à passer mes BUSEs avant la fin de l'année…

- C'est ton dernier mot ? Très bien : SERDAIGLE ! »

La demoiselle resta impassible, bien qu'arborant un léger sourire satisfait, et se plaça là où on s'était écarté pour l'accueillir. Fort heureusement, le Préfet de cette année s'était chargé de lui réserver un accueil digne de ce nom et avait oeuvré pour que deux demoiselles s'écartent et laissent ainsi de la place à ses côtés, afin qu'il puisse lui expliquer rapidement les règles de vie, le fonctionnement des cours, etc. Mais avant que la cérémonie de répartition reprenne, le directeur se leva à nouveau, apportant quelques précisions qu'il jugeait utiles :

« - Oh. J'oubliais de vous signaler que Miss Gilmore est un peu… différente de vous, puisque c'est une moldue. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Une moldue à Poudlard ? Du jamais vu ! Les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers elle, la dévisageant avec curiosité, comme un animal étrange, tandis qu'une grande partie des Serpentard s'indignaient d'une telle attitude du directeur :

« - Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! Certes, Miss Gilmore est une moldue, mais elle possède un pouvoir qui dépasse l'entendement, et c'est dans le but de le développer qu'elle est ici. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de la voir agir ou parler bizarrement. Etant donné le peu de pratique qu'elle a en matière de magie, elle ne sera admise qu'en troisième année, et à en juger par les efforts considérables qu'elle a fourni cet été, je ne doute pas qu'elle soit en mesure de passer ses BUSE et ASPIC dans la même année… »

Une telle affirmation força le respect de certains. Une moldue, n'ayant pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais pratiqué la magie, allait se montrer capable de les rattraper tous en une seule année. C'était insensé ! De leur côté, deux individus l'observaient attentivement ; l'un était Gryffondor, l'autre Serpentard. A la table des Rouge-et-Or, Remus Lupin, Préfet des Lions, fixait depuis un moment la nouvelle. Ce qu'avait annoncé leur directeur la promettait comme particulièrement intelligente et travailleuse, mais son attitude restait tout de même très froide, distante, comme si derrière la façade qu'elle présentait à tous se cachait une autre personne. Il se rappela alors les paroles du Choixpeau ; elle était serpent sur les bords… A n'en pas douter, elle conservait quelque secret mystérieux… Il pensa alors qu'elle serait à surveiller au cours de l'année. De la table rivale observait silencieusement Severus Rogue, celui-là même qui l'avait rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lui avait semblé fort sympathique, mais ses capacités d'actrice lui disait qu'il devait tout de même se montrer méfiant. De plus, elle paraissait anormalement confiante, comme si tout ce qu'elle découvrait était en fait déjà connu d'elle. Vraiment, elle avait quelque chose d'intrigant… Il se promit alors, intérieurement, d'en savoir plus sur elle, se doutant qu'elle pouvait être un élément d'importance majeur pour les événements futurs…

La répartition dura un moment encore, close par un second discours de Dumbledore, cette fois-ci plus court que le précédent, au grand bonheur des affamés, tandis que les nouveaux rejoignaient les rangs de leurs aînés. Le repas ne tarda pas à être servi, divers plats apparaissant sur les tables. De son côté, Alyce Gilmore restait observatrice. Le Préfet de sa Maison l'interrogea, mais sa réponse demeura vague ; elle tentait de comprendre les mécanismes de cette magie… Même à cet instant, elle étudiait :

« - Magie dimensionnelle… Peu usitée ici… »

Dans sa réflexion, elle demeurait très analytique, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le jeune homme. Mais ce qui alimentait sa curiosité était plutôt ce qu'elle avait dit… Le terme _ici_ lui avait semblé bien étrange, comme si elle venait d'un autre endroit, d'ailleurs… C'était peut être le cas, après tout… Le repas achevé, tous se levèrent, les Préfets et Préfets-en-chef – cette année-là, il s'agissait de James Potter et Lily Evans, deux Gryffondor – se chargeant de faire visiter les lieux aux première année et de les mener jusqu'à leur dortoir, où ils devaient notamment retenir le mot de passe qui en garantissait l'accès. Miss Gilmore suivit le petit groupe, ne posant aucune question, restant particulièrement attentive au chemin qu'elle empruntait et aux différent éléments de décor qu'elle croisait, animés de magie. Pourtant, tout cela ne semblait pas l'étonner le moins du monde, et paraissait être à ses yeux d'autres sujets d'étude. Oui, elle était vraiment là pour étudier, pour apprendre, pour acquérir le savoir délivré par cette école, et devait bien se ficher du reste. Ils avancèrent, ponctués par un certain nombre de _werefox_, qui était de toute évidence le mot choisi pour la semaine, se répartissant dans les deux dortoirs vides, sauf pour Alyce, qui fut emmenée au dortoir des filles de son année.

NDA : il est certain que le récit vous semblera particulièrement disparate, étant donné que seuls certains passages seront narrés, tandis que la plupart des autres seront à peine évoqués. Cependant, toute l'année du point de vue des Maraudeurs ou de Rogue ne saurait être intéressante, et servir mon histoire… Cependant, si vous avez vu quelques incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler… Pour ma part, ma principale source d'infos est un très bon site, que vous connaissez sans doute en tant que Potterophile, EHP, l'encyclopédie Harry Potter… Voilà… Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus. Des commentaires ? Idem.


	3. Cristal

L'Anneau de la Déesse – Cristal

Beaucoup d'élèves restaient anormalement distants avec la nouvelle, comme s'ils sentaient qu'elle était différente. Ca, le Maraudeur Remus Lupin l'avait rapidement remarqué. De plus, il semblait qu'elle ne cherchait aucunement la compagnie des siens, bien qu'ayant la courtoisie de ne pas les envoyer paître lorsque ceux-ci l'invitaient à prendre part à leurs jeux, conversations, ou autres. Elle restait distante. Eternellement distante. Mais, intrigué par la jeune fille, le jeune homme profita d'un moment de liberté pour aller en toucher deux mots avec le Préfet des Serdaigle, voulant avoir son avis sur la chose… C'est ainsi qu'il en vint à lui révéler cette anecdote qui lui avait semblé si étrange sur le moment, et à laquelle il n'avait plus pensé depuis. Une simple parole de sa part lui avait fait un instant douter de sa provenance, et bien que leur directeur l'ait présentée comme étant une étrangère, il soupçonnait une vérité bien plus déconcertante. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'elle parlait un français impeccable et dénué d'accent, ce qui l'avait au final convaincu qu'elle était de cette origine. Pourtant, ceci était loin d'être le détail le plus original qu'on eut conté à son propos ; en effet, certains prétendaient l'avoir vu dégainer sa baguette en cours, sous la demande d'un professeur, et il s'était avéré qu'elle n'était pas faite de bois comme toutes les autres, mais d'une matière proche du verre ou du cristal, ce qui n'avait point manqué d'intriguer les élèves de sa classe. Beaucoup s'étaient d'ailleurs esclaffés devant cette originalité, se demandant comment un simple bout de verre pouvait produire le même effet que les bois précieux de leurs baguettes. Et pourtant, l'instrument semblait parfaitement fonctionnel entre ses mains ! D'autres avaient demandé à tester l'instrument et n'avaient point réussi à le faire fonctionner, et doutaient profondément de l'efficacité de celui-ci… Cependant, le Maraudeur restait prudent face à toutes ces rumeurs, et préférait encore voir tout cela de ses propres yeux afin de le constater par lui-même. D'un autre côté, il hésitait encore à aller lui parler en face, craignant sa réaction. Certes, la curiosité le poussait, mais qu'en penserait-elle ? Il avait peur qu'elle se sente agressée, ou encore espionnée, surveillée… L'occasion lui fut donnée un soir, alors qu'il était de sortie avec ses trois amis. Il les avait fait stopper en plein milieu d'un couloir, alors camouflés sous la cape de James, ayant perçu l'écho de ses pas. Elle n'était plus très loin à présent, et il avait conseillé à ses compagnons de prendre les devants et de ne point l'attendre, souhaitant s'entretenir avec la demoiselle. Sirius l'avait automatiquement charrié, bientôt suivi de James et Peter, mais il avait protesté que c'était uniquement de la curiosité. Ils avaient cédé à son caprice, le laissant sur place, bien qu'il fut encouragé d'un clin d'œil complice de Black alors que ces derniers s'enfuyaient dans l'obscurité. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne chercha à pas plus longtemps à se cacher, et se révéla aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui feignit avec maladresse la surprise :

« - Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je sais que tu m'as déjà repéré depuis longtemps…

- Toi aussi, je suppose… Avec des facultés comme les tiennes, cela ne doit pas être très difficile… »

Elle avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement. Elle savait. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour ne rien en dire. Il la mena vers l'extérieur, où ils auraient moins de risques de se faire surprendre par le concierge ou l'un des professeurs, puis reprit :

« - Beaucoup de monde se pose des questions à ton sujet, et tu dois te douter que je fais partie du lot…

- Abrèges et viens-en au fait, Remus Lupin.

- Je… peux voir ta baguette ? S'il te plaît ? »

La demande parut déconcerter la jeune fille, mais elle s'exécuta pourtant :

« - Ah oui… Je voulais le constater de mes propres yeux… Je n'accorde que peu de crédit aux rumeurs qui circulent en ces couloirs…

- Oui, il s'agit bien d'une baguette en cristal. J'y ai été obligée, car les trente baguettes en bois que j'ai essayé chez Ollivander's ont toutes littéralement explosé. Dumbledore n'en revenait pas, ni Ollivander, d'ailleurs… Mais pourtant j'avais prévenu notre directeur que cela risquait de se produire ainsi… Mais bon… Quand il a une idée en tête… J'ai donc été contrainte de me fabriquer une baguette dans ce minerai afin d'avoir un instrument de pratique qui soit semblable aux vôtres.

- Mais… pourquoi du cristal ?

- C'est très simple. La configuration spatiale de ses atomes lui confère certaines propriétés, notamment celle de réfléchir, et ainsi de concentrer, la force magique qu'ils reçoivent. De cette manière, la force qui est délivrée par l'instrument est parfaitement concentrée en un seul et unique point, ce qui évite les erreurs. De plus, cela demande bien moins d'effort à l'utilisateur quant à son usage…

- Et…

- Comment je m'y suis prise ? J'utilise une magie différente de la vôtre. Je parle de magie élémentale, qui utilise la force des sept Eléments. Bien entendu, dans votre monde, cela est quelque peu différent, puisque vous ne reconnaissez que quatre de ces mêmes éléments, et réfutez les propriétés du bois, du métal et du cristal. Or, la magie que j'utilise use des propriétés de tous ces éléments, parmi lesquels le cristal est considéré comme le plus puissant et le plus pur, notamment du fait de sa solidité et de son étonnante stabilité. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un instrument servant à concentrer notre force magique, nous préférons cet élément aux autres. Le bois, par exemple – et c'est lui qui compose principalement vos baguettes – est bien trop fragile pour cela, et ne saurait résister à la puissance qui le traverserait. C'est pourquoi toutes les baguettes que j'ai essayées ont explosé… Mais peut être es-tu intéressé par sa composition ? J'ai pris modèle sur vos instruments pour la façonner… »

Ainsi, le Maraudeur apprit que cette baguette était composée d'un corps d'eghorkate, un cristal métallique ultra résistant, et qu'il comportait à sa base une petite sphère de guiane noire, prisonnière d'une pellicule d'oroguens bleu, le premier élément étant apparemment particulièrement dévastateur et remplaçant le fameux ingrédient magique, le second servant à protéger l'utilisateur des effets néfastes de la guiane. Pour ce qui était de la souplesse, la baguette était on ne peut plus rigide, mais la demoiselle affirmait que l'on pouvait modifier cela à l'aide d'un alliage d'eghorkate et d'arantèle noire. Enfin, l'ouvrage ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq centimètres, ce qui était déjà assez grand pour une baguette, estimait le jeune homme… Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils conversaient, le temps s'écoulait, et bientôt, ses trois amis revinrent. Les voyant sortir de sous la cape, bien qu'ils eurent été discrets, elle ne parut aucunement surprise, comme si elle avait senti leur présence bien avant leur apparition visuelle. Peut être avait-elle des sens qui égalaient les siens, songea alors Remus… Alors que ses compagnons l'appelaient, il conseilla à la nouvelle de retourner rapidement à son dortoir et de dormir un peu, puis s'éclipsa à son tour, disparaissant sous la cape.

NDA : ah oui, j'oubliais de préciser que certaines notions seront empruntées à mon propre univers, puisque ce sont celles employées par Alyce… Tels que les cristaux (eghorkate, oroguens, guiane, etc. )

Sinon, vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.


End file.
